Well, we try
by cheappackofcigarettes
Summary: 'From heyyy to f**k off real quick.' "Who said that?" "Aristotle, obviously." A war story, with a twist. No victories here, just people trying to get by. Kinda loosely inspired by "Jane Eyre". Loosely, because I am yet to decide whether to be inspired by it or not. Dark. Moody. Unpredictable. Dramione basically. DM/HG.
1. This is not even a chapter

**Fuck.**

Not like that, you twat.

Do we appreciate the beauty of this word enough? When something goes right, _**FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_ yeah. When something goes terribly wrong **fuck**. When your best friend is making out with your boyfriend _**fUcK**_. When someone has an epic comeback **FUCK!** One word, so many connotations.

Hermione only just learnt to appreciate the beauty of this over-used word. Many would say, its the wrong time to admire the beauty of the English language, when your ass is on fire.

No, **literally** ON FIRE. Don't worry, someone will help her out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When something goes terribly wrong, you expect the world to mourn with you. But the sun remains as cheerful as ever, and the birds keep flying. No one cares. And Hermione Granger was about to learn this the hard way.

"Fuck."

Voldemort had won.

The boy-who-would-never-die died. Ron was missing. And Hermione was alone. And cold. And hiding.

" _survive .survive ._.", she kept repeating to herself.

So you could safely say that Hermione, the brains of the trio, mudblood extraordinaire, was fucked. Incredibly, deeply fucked.

" _Every drop of magical blood wasted….",_ a voice boomed in the background.

And she just closed her eyes, and let it be.

ooooOOOoooo

note: sorry about the super short chapter, I swear the next ones are longer. This is basically the worst time for me to start a story, but what can I say, finals get all my creative juices flowing. Anyway you should have seen the look on my mom's face when she peeked into my laptop. She said and I quote, "You have hardly typed 4 lines and 2 lines out of that was just you swearing." accompanied by a lot of shade because i really gotta study. So until next time! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1:Big bad wolves

**Hi guys! Here is another chapter!Big shoutout to the two amazing human beings who reviewed, I love you! Especially miko24401, who left two reviews by accident lol. I fucking love you. Okay, happy reading!**

oooOooo

When your panic reaches its highest peak, you know, the kind when everything goes black, or white, because panic is very considerate like that, you just freeze. No matter how many times you've been taught _fight or flight baby,_ in that moment of sheer panic, you freeze.

And just like the rest of our weird species, Hermione Granger froze.

She stood there, in the middle of somewhere, and passively watched hell break loose around her. People were crying, some were for the lack of a better word, dying, some were too shocked to react, some were trying to put on a bold face, BUT the majority of them were looking at her?

 _Why me? Why does it always have to be me? I'm scared too._ She wanted to scream.

So she did.

"Why are you looking at me?!", she asked a crying mother. "Why are you looking at me?!", she screamed and shoved another.

So screaming and crying and occasionally trying to force herself to breathe, Hermione weeded her way out of the crowd and started running.

And by running, I refer to that mad frenzied state you reach, when _running_ is the only option.

A voice in her head told her, _that she should stay back, that she should help the others, but her mind said-Why me. Harry has gone, Ron has gone, why me? Why is it always me?_ So she ran, knowing that this would haunt her for the rest of her life. Which was a very very very short one, she reminded herself.

So running, running as fast as she could while things were still disorganized there, Hermione assumed that the party was distracted since, firstly she was alive, and running, and trying to escape; secondly because a few people were running just like her and no one seemed to mind, and thirdly because Voldemort's predictable speech was not heard.

She then realized that these might just be those sweet, sweet moments during which,Voldemort and gang were deciding whether to decapitate mudbloods or to boil them alive.

So during her mad dash, she went in deeper and deeper into the big bad forest, while the big bad guys were basking in their glory. After a while, when she was certain that no one could find her, at least for the next hour or so, Hermione Jean Granger, let it all out.

She screamed and screamed till her throat went raw, kicked and cried, almost forgot how to breathe, choked on her own snot, after a cycle of puking and screaming , if you catch my drift..

 _"Why did you do this to me! It was supposed to be us in the end, winning this. Good guys always win right. Why did you guys leave ? harry? ? someone? anyone? Please come here, don't leave me alone. Please. I'll die. Too soon. Too soon. I'm the only one here. I'll die. I'll die. Sorry. Come back ."_ , Hermione mumbled to herself as she rocked back and forth.

And then after a long time, when exhaustion, despair,hunger and madness caught up to her, our girl passed out.

So, she slept on the forest floor, more at home than she had ever been; she slept in the big bad forest, all alone, with bigger and more terrifying wolves on the prowl.

Because, there is only so much a girl can take.

oooOooo

 **These filler chaps are boring, I know. As for my absence, finals of course. This chap would've been hella long but I cut it, because my sugar high is dying and I need sleep. So until next time! Draco will finally make an appearance! So read and review you guys!**

 **Also, listen to Ryn weaver- Fool acoustic. The chills.**


	3. Chapter 2: Weird Apples

**Hi! so this one's a biggie. By that I mean as big as someone loaded with monster and finals can write. I'm pretty sure 90% of my body fluids will be either monster or redbull, by the end of finals.  
**

ooooOOoooo

Draco Malfoy was taking a walk. A long one that.

It was after a long time that he could actually walk around freely, without the fear of dying. And that was putting it mildly.

"You messed up Potter.' he quietly mumbled to himself, as he made his way into the jungle.

When he decided that he was deep enough in the forest, Draco found a tree to sit under. Because it is not every day that you fight a war, which changed everything you know as of now, and so you get tired.

So, he slumped against a big tree and took a deep breath, trying to forget the smell of burning hair and rotting bodies, letting his mind take off.

 _Was Potter really dead? No one saw his body. What happened to the rest of his cronies? All dead? What would the Dark Lord do, now that he got everything? How much would their lives change? Why didn't Potter win?_

A slight rustle and a very feminine yelp broke him out of his reverie. It was such a faint sound that he would've surely missed it, had his skills not been honed by all the evil in the world itself.

So Draco, wand in hand, started slowly stalking his way up to the tree, where he assumed the sound came from.

When he heard another rustle, from what appeared to be an apple tree, his fears were confirmed. There was someone or something hiding there.

He silently made his way towards the tree, and muttered a spell to clear the branches and make the object of his interest visible.

"GRANGER?!", he roared.

What Draco Malfoy found within the branches was a very twisted Hermione Granger. No, literally twisted.

She was balancing on all fours and trying her best to reach a high branch and pluck a fruit off it. She was so focused in her pursuit that, when he screamed out her name, she almost fell off the tree.

So now she sat there, all colour drained from her face and stared at him open mouthed.

"Malfoy. You're alive."

They both just looked at each other for a while, taking in each other's appearances and guessing what was going on in the other's mind.

Hermione was the one who broke the silence.

"If you are going to kill me, I suggest you do so after 10mins. For I have been trying to get this apple for hours now and it would be a shame if you off-ed me, without me even having a bite of it.'

Draco Malfoy actually laughed.

A fully blown belly laugh. Laughed in a way that people do, when nothing around them makes sense anymore. Then he smirked a little and said, 'Of course, you're killing can wait.'

Saying that, he sat down under the tree, and chuckled to himself because this day couldn't get better.

….

An apple was tossed from above, narrowly missing his head, which he took as food being offered. "Good thing you didn't play Quidditch in school, Granger." He exclaimed loud enough for the witch to hear, who was now comfortably swinging her legs from a branch above.

As they both ate their apples in silence, Draco remembered something.

Hadn't she just lost everyone? What was going on here?

"Grang.."

"Yes, I know that Harry is dead. That, we lost. That I might just as well we dead in a while. I know, Malfoy. Let me eat my apple."

Malfoy nodded. Something told him, that he shouldn't pry. Not right now.

"How on earth did you find an apple tree here anyway?"

"I donno. I passed out and woke up a while back, and Bam! apple tree. I hope it is actually an apple tree though, in here you can't really be sure", she chuckled.

And rightfully, at that exact moment Malfoy put his apple down and scowled at her in distaste.

What he got in return was a watery half smile.

"Malfoy, do you know what it feels like?

To feel powerless? Like there is so much wrong but you don't have the capacity to do anything about it?

You know, everyone assumes that they are prepared for the worst. They assume that after hearing and reading about so much suffering around them, they would be ready.

But do you want to know something else? Everyone secretly believes that the _worst_ won't happen to them. _Why would it be us?_ , we all ask ourselves when our neighbor is a perfect candidate too? Why, out of so many people in the universe, would I be the chosen one upon whom all misfortune befalls?

Surely, we won't say it out loud, because that's mean. But we do believe this. We also extend this halo of safety to accommodate our near and dear ones, with lesser intensity of course. And it is the people outside your halo or hexagon or whichever polyhedral you choose, that are at risk. _The Outsiders_.

But then, one day, inevitably", she choked,"Once in your lifetime, the worst thing that could possibly happen, happens. You, who were supposed to lead an average, hard working life, with friends and family and love around you, you who had everything till your children's names planned out, you who helped everyone overcome their distress, were now beaten, battered and broken.

That's when you realize, that you are the Outsiders, for someone else too."

Draco who was staring straight ahead into nothingness, heard the girl sob like a dying animal above him. But, he didn't dare look up. He just sat there and waited for her to finish. Why he did that, was something he would ponder about later.

After a long time, he heard her, _blowing her nose._

"So much class Granger." he said throwing up a handkerchief.

"Well, for my last monologue, that sure was something. Mark Anthony would be proud", she sniffled.

Draco let out something that could very loosely be termed as a chuckle.

…..

"You know I'm not going to kill you right?"

"Umm hmm.

I used to see you, you know. When you used to come to the head quarters to give Harry and Lupin information. I knew you were helping us."

Now, this was news to him. He had been helping the order on the sly, since any one with two knuts worth of brain would know what was right and what was wrong. And who would inevitably win. But this was kept top secret. He only interacted with Potter and Lupin, for both their and his safety. How she knew about it was well and truly a mystery.

"Well that explains why I got that possibly poisonous apple as a gift.", he said out loud and diffusing the situation.

Then they sat like that, in complete silence, leave for the occasional sniffle and pretended none of this ever happened.

When it started getting late, and Malfoy's royally primed behind started getting sore, he stood up and stretched. When he finally managed to look up and saw her just sitting there hugging the trunk and pretended that two enemies didn't just have a real heart to heart conversation.

Which was fine with him, or so he told himself.

"Granger what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Hasn't that overworking mind of yours, made a plan to overthrow the Dark Lord yet? Granger, I think that that apple really did a number on you, but hey welcome back to real life, hope you know that suicide is actually the best thing that can happen to you right now, because if he catches you….

Aren't you scared?"

"No.", came a very calm and collected answer as she hopped down a branch and stood before him. Looking at him, like she knew something he didn't know.

"NO? no?

why do I care? Do whatever you Gryfinndors do. Go prance around some sunflowers, for all I care.", he said as he stalked away from her as fast as he could.

And she just stood there and smiled.

'Oh, BLOODYHELL!', he screeched as he made his way back at the same pace as before and grabbed a mildly surprised but highly amused Hermione by the arm and walked away.

ooOoo

 **Is it just me or is the formatting on here super messed up?And why is this site so weird to use. makes me feel old lol. Anyway review!**


End file.
